dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Savitar (Arrowverse)
: Savitar possesses vast superhuman speed. He is able to easily dominate other speedsters such as Jay Garrick, Jesse Quick, Wally West, and even the younger Barry Allen. ** : Savitar possesses superhuman reflexes that allow him to easily react to other speedsters. ** : Savitar possesses inhuman agility, allowing him to change direction immediately and easily maneuver while moving at immense speed."Shade" ** : Savitar possesses strength much greater than a normal human, as he was able to effortlessly lift and pin the Flash to a wall with only one hand., as well as send Jay Garrick flying over a building with a single punch. ** : Savitar's body can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. ** : Savitar's armored exterior grants him inhuman levels of durability, as well as resistance to friction. ** : While trapped in the Speed Force, Savitar's speed allowed him to breach through, allowing him to temporarily escape until he is drawn back in. *** : While trapped in the Speed Force, Savitar was able to open breaches with his speed, allowing him to instantly transport him and anyone he is carrying across vast distances without occupying the space between."Killer Frost" ** : While moving at superhuman speeds, Savitar generates large amounts of white lightning from his body. Savitar can also absorb electricity directed at him and project it."Into the Speed Force" The intensity of Savitar's raw speed also causes him to generate a lethal static charge, forcing him to wear a protective armor to shield himself from it."I Know Who You Are" *** : Savitar can project arcs of lightning. *** : Savitar can absorb any electricity directed at him, as shown when Jesse Quick hurled lightning at him. ** : Savitar can seemingly cause tremors, due to his immense superhuman speed. ** : The Speed Force grants Savitar enhanced senses that allow him to see, hear, smell, touch and/or taste at an increased speed and understand it as it is processed, as well as easily perceive other speedsters. * Philosopher's Stone: Savitar's connection to the Philosopher's Stone grants him various abilities. ** : Savitar can telepathically communicate to others and project illusions that only they are capable of seeing. *** ** : Once establishing a strong enough connection to a person, Savitar is able to completely overshadow their actions, turning them into his pawn. * : During his time trapped in the Speed Force, Savitar was unable to be seen by anyone who was not also connected to the Speed Force. | Abilities = * * * * "The Wrath of Savitar" | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Savitar is so fast, he dons his special, signature suit to keep himself from ripping himself apart when he runs. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Savitar is portrayed by Grant Gustin, but while under the suit he is portrayed by Andre Tricoteux and voiced by Tobin Bell. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Flash Supporting Cast Category:Time Displaced